Por culpa del maldito conejo
by sodenoakatsuki
Summary: Ichigo es un escritor, el cual pierde su obra maestra por un pequeño conejo. Pero también por ese conejo conoce a una hermosa chica llamada Rukia. Poco a poco se acostumbran uno al otro pero todo se complica pues Rukia esta comprometida en un matrimonio arreglado y todo va de mal en peor cuando ella se entera del secreto de Ichigo.
1. Chapter 1

-No chappy espera- gritaba una bella chica de ojos violáceos, mientras corría en el parque detrás de un conejo blanco el cual tenia un bonito collar rosa. Su falda era ondeada por el ligero viento de verano al igual que su corto cabello negro, De un momento a otro perdió de vista al pequeño animal. Un suspiro de pesar mientras veía hacia todas direcciones en busca de su conejo.

-¿Esto es tuyo?-preguntó una voz varonil detrás de la joven, la chica se voltio y vio a su pequeña mascota en brazos de un chico bastante apuesto, su cabello era de un singular color naranja y lo llevaba algo largo y despeinado, sus ojos eran de un bonito y cálido color miel y sonreía amablemente.

-Si, es mio-dijo la joven mientras extendía los brazos para tomar al animalito -gracias-la voz de ella era algo fría pero al mismo tiempo dulce. Los ojos mieles del chico observaban cuidadosamente a la joven.

-ten más cuidado-el chico llevo su mano a la cabeza del animalito para acariciarlo- Me llamo Ichigo Kurosaki- se presento el chico

-Yo soy Rukia Kuchiki-dijo la joven viendo a los ojos al pelinarnaja. Este al escuchar el apellido de ella frunció un poco el ceño.

-Bueno Rukia Kuchiki, gusto en conocerte- dijo el chico mientras se daba la media vuelta y seguía su camino, mientras la ojivioleta lo veía alejarse

-Era un chico raro ¿no Chappy?-pregunto la chica volteando a ver a su conejo, pero algo en el piso llamo su atención, era una libreta. Se agacho para recogerla, estaba forrada en cuero y tenia un listón que la cerraba. Mientras la tomaba escucho que una voz la llamaba.

-Rukiaa es hora de irnos-dijo una mujer de cabellera corta que portaba un traje sastre algo ceñido al cuerpo.

- Ahora Voy Soi Fong-dijo Rukia mientras llegaba a donde estaba aquella mujer.

-Tenemos que llegar antes de que tu hermano lo haga-dijo aquella mujer mientras abría la puerta del lujoso auto negro para que la joven entrara y un vez dentro entró ella.

-Fue bueno sacar a pasear a Chappy-dijo Rukia

-¿que es exactamente esa libreta?-pregunto seria aquella mujer señalando lo que llevaba en la mano la pelinegra

-No lo se, la encontré en el parque y me dio curiosidad- Rukia se encongio de hombros mientras le explicaba aquello a Soi Fong.

Cuando llego a su casa, camino lo más rápido que que llegó a la escaleras y las subió lo más rápido posible, tenia mucha curiosidad de ver aquella libreta, cuando llego a su recamará puso a su bonito conejo en su jaula y se subió a su cama, Con calma deshizo el lazo que mantenía cerrada. Cuando la abrió comenzó a ver si todas sus hojas estaban llenas y al darse cuenta que si volvió a la primera pagina a leer.

_''Tal vez creas que tener dinero lo es todo en la vida, pero si eso crees es por que no has vivido lo suficiente para darte cuenta de las buenas cosas. Te contare mi historia, mi nombre es Francis y vivo en Inglaterra, soy hijo de un conde, por lo que no sufro de carencias, pero en las afueras de la cuidad hay muchas personas qué si las tienen. Los pequeños niños mendigan por las calles con la esperanza de obtener algunos peniques para poder comprar algo de pan'' _-solo leyó el primer párrafo, cuando escucho la voz de su hermano

-Al parecer es una novela-dijo dirigiéndose a su conejo- la seguiré leyendo después de cenar- dijo la joven mientras bajaba hacia el comedor.

''Comprendo perfectamente al tipo de la novela, muchas personas piensan que por ser ricos van a ser felices, pero no es cierto, Yo tengo todo lo que cualquiera pudiera querer pero no me siento llena, Mi familia es una de las más adineradas de Japón, Mi hermano es uno de los 5 empresarios más poderosos y a causa de eso el casi nunca está conmigo. Gracias al dinero se que terminare casándome por un matrimonio arreglado''-pensaba la chica mientras bajaba, observaba su casa y cada rincón de ella, los detalles en las paredes, las pinturas que la adornaban, los jarrones.

-Buenas noches Nii-sama-saludo la pelinegra mientras tomaba su sitio en la mesa

-Buenas noches Rukia-dijo fríamente su hermano mayor, guardaba un parecido grande al de su pequeña hermana, excepto por sus ojos y su fría apariencia ya que el tenia un tono grisáceo en sus ojos.

En la cena Rukia se apresuro lo más que pudo, pues quería seguir leyendo aquella libreta. Cuando termino subió rápidamente a su habitación para continuar con la lectura. Cuando llegó a su cuarto se dio cuenta que el libro estaba en el piso. Se apresuró a Recogerlo y se dio cuenta que en la ultima hoja tenia escrito un nombre.

-Ichigo Kurosaki-leyó el nombre cayendo en cuenta de que el chico de esa tarde era el autor del libro.

* * *

-Mierda, no está por ninguna parte-grito un pelinaranja enojado mientras buscaba debajo de los sillones de su apartamento

-¿que es lo que buscas Kurosaki?-preguntó un joven de apariencia seria que usaba lentes

-la libreta Ishida, donde tengo la historia-contesto enojado el ojimiel-

-¿donde fue la ultima vez que la viste?-preguntó el joven de lentes serenamente, Ichigo se puso a pensar un momento

-en el parque-gritó- Lo perdí por culpa del maldito conejo, no creo que siga ahí mañana temprano iré pero no creo que esté-dijo mientras caminaba a su habitación y azotaba la puerta

-eres un tonto-murmuro Ishida

-Te escuche-grito Ichigo como respuesta.

-Es tu culpa por no haberlo escrito por computadora como una persona actual lo haria- dijo el chico sabiendo que tenia razón

-Cállate-abrió la puerta del cuarto y lanzó una almohada a Ishida, la cual le dio en la cabeza haciendo caer sus lentes.

-Maldito-susurro el pelinegro.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo caminaba por el parque con la mirada en el piso buscando su libreta, aún guardaba una esperanza de encontrarla. Pero ese sentimiento se esfumo luego de dar tres vueltas a aquel parque.

-Maldita sea-grito dándole un puñetazo al árbol para despojarse de aquella frustración. Caminaba ya para salir de aquel parque cuando algo lo detuvo.

-Espera-grito Rukia bajándose rápidamente del lujoso auto negro, pero por la puerta del conductor ya que ella había llegado hasta el parque manejando sola. El corazón de Ichigo se aceleró, aquella voz era de la chica del día anterior, si la dueña del estúpido conejo por el cual perdió su manuscrito.

No entendía el por que aquella joven iba con tanta prisa hasta el. Hasta que observo que en una de sus manos estaba su libreta, en aquel momento su corazón se aceleró.

-Pensé que la había perdido-dijo el chico arrebatando la libreta de las blancas y delicadas manos de la joven. Parecía feliz pero la chica no desde que le arrebató la libreta.

-Parece que no tienes buenos modales-se quejo la pelinegra observando severamente al ojimiel

-Lo siento, pero esto es muy importante para mi y el pensar que lo había perdido para siempre...-interrumpió la chica

-Si, es una buena historia. Aunque solo termine el primer capitulo-

-¿Lo leíste?-pregunto sorprendido

-Si y me pareció muy bueno, sería algo que compraría sin pensarlo- dijo amablemente la chica

-¿y hoy no traes a la bola de pelos contigo?-pregunto refiriéndose a Chappy

-No le digas así a mi conejo-dijo ella algo enojada, causando que una risilla que escapara de el.

-Lo siento-aunque parecía no sentirlo pues se estaba riendo

-Adiós-habló ella tajante mientras estaba dispuesta a irse.

-No espera-el pelinaranaja inconscientemente la tomo de la mano para evitar que se fuera- vamos a tomar algo, acéptalo en agradecimiento por encontrar mi libreta-

La ojivioleta observaba el agarre que mantenía la mano del chico y la de ella unidas, su mano era grande y muy cálida.

-No puedo, debo irme. Estoy aquí sin permiso, tome el carro prestado-dijo la pelinegra viendo el su delicado reloj plateado.

-Bueno entonces toma- el ojimiel escribía algo en un papel y se lo tendía- cuando no tengas nada que hacer puedes llamar y pedirme una copia del manuscrito para que sigas leyendo o...-estaba a punto de decir algo cuando la joven tomo rápidamente el papel

-Lo siento debo irme-dijo la chica mientras se dirigía a su carro y arrancaba. El pelinaranja observaba desaparecer aquel auto negro entre la multitud del trafico.

Rukia manejaba como loca para llegar nuevamente a su casa sin que nadie notará su ausencia, eran las 11 de la mañana pedía a los cielos que no lo notara nadie.

Amaba el portón eléctrico, era silencioso y nadie se daría cuenta que había sacado el carro. Cuando estaciono el carro en la cochera con gran éxito sintió el nerviosismo desaparecer.

Caminaba por el jardín, se dirigía a la entrada de la cocina. Al entrar se dirigió a la sala principal. Ahí algunos mayordomos llevaban varias maletas, y detrás de ellos caminaba Byakuya Kuchiki.

-Nii-sama ¿iras a algún lado?-preguntó la chica sorprendida

-Si, saldré del país por algunas semanas. Tengo que arreglar unos asuntos en América-hablo cortante y imponente el mayor de los Kuchikis

-Ya, veo. Nii-sama espero que te cuides-dijo Rukia deseándole un buen viaje a su hermano mayor

-Lo haré Rukia-respondió el mayor saliendo de la mansión Kuchiki.

Desde esa vez pasaron los días y cada uno era más aburrido que el anterior. Eran las 4 de la tarde y no tenia nada interesante que hacer hasta que recordó que el pelinaranja le había dado un papel.

-Si marco, solo será por que quiero saber que pasa con la novela-dijo convenciéndose a si misma, tomó su celular y busco en su bolsa el teléfono.

* * *

Para evitar que se le volviera a perder la libreta el pelinaranja transcribía en su computadora el manuscrito. Por fin le había hecho caso a Ishida. Llevaba puestos unos lestes pequeños que le ayudaban a que su vista no se atrofiara por el brillo del monitor de la computadora. Estaba concentrado cuando su celular comenzó a sonar.

Fue algo raro pues no esperaba ser interrumpido por alguien.

-Diga-hablo el con algo de molestia por ser interrumpido

-Hola, soy Rukia-aquella dulce voz detrás del teléfono lo tomo por sorpresa.

-A si, la chica del conejo-dijo el aparentando desinterés

-Si, ¿recuerdas que dijiste que si quería seguir leyendo te llamará?-el comentario de Rukia parecía irreal

-Bueno...si quieres leerlo tendrás que esperar, estoy pasando el manuscrito a computadora-le dedico una mirada a su reloj de mano dándose cuenta que eran las 4 de la tarde- ¿Te veo a la 5 en el parque?-preguntó

-Si, esta bien, nos vemos-dijo la pelinegra para cortar la llamada.

El ojimiel guardaba el archivo y se levantaba de la computadora.

-Pensé que ningún poder humano haría que te levantaras de la computadora-dijo Irónico Ishida- Pero veo que me equivoque-

-Cállate Ishida, iré a bañarme y luego saldré un rato-anuncio el pelinaranja caminando hacia el baño.

El chico de lentes solo observo extrañado el comportamiento del pelinaranja, no era muy común dejar el trabajo por salir.

* * *

La pelinegra aún tenia el teléfono en la mano, cuando cayó en cuenta que no faltaba poco menos de una hora. Y llegó a su mente una pregunta ''¿que me pongo?''. No quería verse tan arreglada, y no tenia humos para llevar falda.

-Aprovechare a usar un pantalón ajustado-dijo la pelinegra mientras abría su gran armario. Tomo uno gris y una blusa de manga larga color azul marino. Al vestirse se dio cuenta que había algo de frió por lo que busco una chaqueta negra y unos botines sin tacón.

Volvió sus ojos a su teléfono, viendo que eran 4:40, rápidamente bajó encontrando a Soi Fong en la sala.

-¿a donde ibas con tanta prisa?-preguntó la mujer de cabello azulado quien permanecía sentada en un sillón de la sala.

-a comprar ropa-dijo Rukia

-Tu hermano dijo que viniera a ver que hacías, se supone que tendría que ir contigo, pero es un martirio para mi cuando compras ropa, lo haces muy lento- se quejo Soi Fong en un suspiro

-No te preocupes, iré sola y si pregunta me acompañaste-dijo la pelinegra dando gracias al cielo de que la peliazul no la acompañara. Retomó su camino hacia la cochera para toma uno de los carros que había y comenzar a manejar.


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias al trafico la pelinegra llegó 15 minutos tarde, el ojimiel le esperaba sentado debajo de un árbol. La pelinegra se disculpo por la tardanza, a Ichigo no le importo mucho ya que se le olvido todo al verla, realmente parecía mayor por la forma en la que estaba vestida.

Ese fue el primero de muchos días en los que se siguieron viendo, ya sea para hablar sobre el manuscrito o por el pequeño interés mutuo que iba creciendo poco a poco, Rukia aprovechaba el tiempo que su hermano estaba fuera, ya habían pasado 3 meses y aún no regresaba a cambio de eso la pelinegra recibió un recado de su hermano diciendo ''No podre volver pronto, las cosas se complicaron'', lo que le dio tranquilidad a la joven, pues sabia que podría seguir viendo al ojimiel sin preocuparse por algo más de tiempo.

* * *

-Llevan saliendo ''oficialmente'' un mes y tres semanas, pero ¿estas seguro que no deberías decirle la verdad sobre tu familia?-cuestiono Ishida al ojimiel

-Lo he pensado, pero no hay necesidad de a la perfección que me desligue de ellos completamente-dijo el pelinaranja pensativo

-No se si te interese, pero supe que los negocios de tu padre no van muy bien-hablo Ishida, ante esto Ichigo frunció el ceño

-No me interesa y por favor cállate, pronto llegara Rukia-hablo el ojimiel causando que el peliazul sacudiera la cabeza en forma de negación.

Después de unos minutos de incomodo silencio el timbre de aquel apartamento sonó. Ichigo se levantó rápidamente a abrirle a su novia. mientras el peliazul se encerraba en su habitación.

-Pasa Rukia-dijo amablemente el ojimiel, aunque parecia estar pensativo

-¿Que tienes?-pregunto con preocupación Rukia- ¿tuviste problemas con la editorial?-

-Para nada, solo pensaba en tonterías que me había dicho Ishida-se excuso el ojimiel, Rukia solo lo miró un poco raro pero lo dejo pasar. Ambos fueron a sentarse al sillón de la sala. Ichigo rasco su cabeza mientras mostraba algo de pena.

-Toma-dijo el ojimiel extendiendo la libreta donde estaba escrita la historia-quiero que la tengas- esas palabras sorprendieron a la ojivioleta

-No puedo aceptarlo, Ichigo. Es muy valiosa para ti-le peliengra realmente no entendía por que se la daba

-Quería dártela después, pero es mejor ahora. Te la regalo y esto es importante pero también el apoyo que me has dado-hablo sinceramente Ichigo ganandose un abrazó de Rukia.

-Gracias zanahoria-dijo dulcemente la pelinegra

-de nada enana-dijo el con el mismo tono de ella.

El teléfono de Rukia comenzó a sonar al contestar y escuchar el tono preocupado de Soi fong su corazón se acelero.

-Rukia, regresa rápido, Byakuya esta bajando del avión en esté momento-

-¿Qué?...pero Nii-sama regresaba en...-sonaba alterada la pelinegra

-Si pero se adelantó su regresó, ahora el tuyo a casa también-dijo severa la mujer al otro lado del teléfono mientras colgaba.

-Mierda... debo irme Ichigo-dijo la ojivioleta mientras lo mas rápidamente tomaba sus cosas y se iba de aquel lugar sin darle alguna explicación al ojimiel.

Manejaba como ya estaba acostumbrada, a alta velocidad evitando no causar accidentes. Era algo que se le había vuelto costumbre desde que conoció a Ichigo. Al recordar eso mientras manejaba una sonrisa tonta se formo en su rostro. Tenia el presentimiento de la repentina llegada de su hermano a Japón y que las cosas en la empresa no estaban bien.

Agradeció al cielo llegar antes que su hermano, al igual que ella Soi Fong también lo agradecía. Para que el Kuchiki mayor llegará a casa pasaron aproximadamente 25 minutos. Cuando esto pasó el le pidió a Soi Fong que se retirara y a los empleados que lo dejaran solo con Rukia, ya que tenia algo importante que hablar con ella.

-Rukia seré honesto, las cosas no han mejorado con lo negocios y necesitamos que alguien invierta en la empresa,aunque no estoy del todo de acuerdo si esto no pasa por lo que trabajaron nuestros padres se ira por la borda. Por fortuna la familia Shiba, que es nuestra socia está dispuesta a hacerlo...pero piden algo a cambio-no le gustaba involucrar a su hermana en eso, pero no tenia más opción

Era la primera vez que si hermano hablaba tan calidamente con ella y sabia de que se trataba. Su hermano le estaba pidiendo su ayuda y no podía negarse por más que no quisiera hacerlo debía de hacerlo.

-Nii-sama no tiene de que preocuparse, estoy consciente de que es lo que quieren, quieren que me case con su heredero ¿no?-Rukia sonrió amargamente

-Antes de casarse tendrán una cita a ciegas, y ahí es donde ellos ustedes se conocerán y no se verán hasta el día de la boda-el pelinegro estaba hablando muy enserio

-Lo entiendo Nii-sama, confirmarles que mañana mismo que estoy de acuerdo con el compromiso-dijo le pelinegra levantándose- Nii-sama es tarde y creo que debo descansar mintió la chica mientras se dirigía a su alcoba.

Una vez ahi se encerró con seguro y dejo salir aquellas lagrimas que tenia reprimidas, su corazón le dolía, sabia que tenia que dejar a Ichigo lo antes posible antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y no pudiera hacerlo.

* * *

Una llamada tomo por sorpresa a Ichigo, normalmente no recibían llamada en su número de casa, pero se imagino que se trataría de la ojivioleta y fue a contestar.

-Bueno-dijo el pelinaranja mientras esperaba una respuesta

-Es bueno sabes que estas bien Ichigo, pero necesito que vengas a casa para hablar contigo de algo importante-dijo claramente un hombre

-No insistas viejo, no iré a ningún lado y menos contigo- respondió enojado el chico.

- Bien, solo quiero decirte que una linda y educada joven desea conocerte, cuando estés interesado en esto sabes donde buscarme, hijo-dijo aquel hombre mientras colgaba el teléfono. Acababa de colgar cuando de nuevo escucho sonar el teléfono, al imaginarse que se trataba otra vez de su padre respondió enojado.

-Que no entiendes que no voy a regresar contigo-dijo el ojimiel exaltado, pero sintió un escalofrió al escuchar el llanto de una joven -Rukia ¿eres tu?

-Lo...lo siento-dijo la pelinegra entre sollozos

-¿Pero que es lo que te pasa Rukia?-pregunto nuevamente sin tener respuesta por algunos segundos.

-Solo, olvídate de mi Ichigo, no quiero lastimarte, por favor no me busques-dijo la pelinegra y al finalizar comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente y luego cortó la llamada. El ojimiel estaba tan consternado, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

La pelinegra lloraba desconsolada abrazando aquella libreta que esa misma tarde le había regalado el ojimiel. Entendía si llegaba a odiarla algún día pero lo más importante en ese momento era ayudar a su única familia su Nii-sama sin importar sus sentimientos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia y por haber dejado su Review. Kokonattsu nee, Shaolin 17 y Mitsuki Kuromo **

El ojimiel parecía apagado, ya hacia algunos días de aquella llamada que recibió de Rukia. Ishida notaba el cambio en su amigo y se sentía preocupado pero no podía hacer nada, el ojimiel odiaba que se metieran en sus asuntos.

-Iré a ver a mi padre, espero despejarme un poco al ver de nuevo a mis hermanas-estaba fumando en el mueble mientras el peliazul estaba en la cocina, Ishida se limito a caminar hasta su recamara, Ichigo pensaba que lo había ignorado completamente hasta que salio con una caja.

-Esto llegó hace poco, lo guardé por que si lo veías lo hubieras tirado-dejo aquel paquete al lado de el ojimiel. Ichigo lo abrió y se dio cuenta que era un fino traje.

-gracias por guardarlo-dijo sinceramente el pelinaranja

-Si,de nada. Ahora deja de fumar arriba de mis muebles-regaño el chico de lentes.

* * *

Eran las 6 de la tarde y un carro plateado se estacionaba frente la mansión Shiba, el pelinaranja conducía el auto. Sabia que había una gran fiesta, pero tenia un mal presentimiento. Tomo un gran respiro para luego bajarse de aquel auto y entrar a aquella propiedad.

Llevaba el traje que le había dado Ishida esa tarde, caminaba por el jardín para entrar a la mansión, cuando vio a Rukia, quien estaba dando un paseo por el lugar tranquilamente. Por impulso camino hacia ella, ese día se veía realmente hermosa. Llevaba un vestido color amarillo pastel, de tirantes. Era de seda, le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Claramente ella no lo había visto hasta que el le hablo.

-Rukia-fue lo único que alcanzaron a decir sus labios

-¿que haces aquí?-pregunto ella sorprendida, -Por favor, vete-dijo ella algo triste

-No me iré, ahora que te veo quiero que me digas el por que de un día para otro te olvidaste de mi-exigió saber el ojimiel quien la había tomado por la muñeca

-No me he olvidado de ti, pero no podemos estar juntos-se limito a decir la joven ojivioleta

-¡dime que fue lo que pasó!-dijo el con un tono de voz más alto, lo que causó el enojo de Rukia.

-Me voy a casar ¿entiendes?. Ahora déjame en paz-la joven se soltó del agarre de el para salir corriendo.

-Mierda- susurro Ichigo mientras retomaba su camino a la entrada principal.

Una vez que entró, subió al segundo piso, donde se encontraban las habitaciones y una vez que llegó a la que el buscaba, toco.

-Pase-dijeron dos voces femeninas al unisono, el asiendo caso entró.

-hermano-grito una joven de cabellos castaños claros, corrió a recibir al pelinaranja-Te extrañe-

-Yo también-dijo el ojimiel, alzó la vista y se encontró a una chica de cabello negro que lo ignoraba por completo.

-Me voy-dijo ella mientras se levantaba y caminaba a la puerta

-Karin, te queda muy bien ese vestido-dijo amablemente el ojiimiel

-te espero abajo Yuzu-se limito a decir la chica

-Veo que aun sigue enojada-dijo tristemente Ichigo

-Se le pasará, cuando supo que vendrías se puso muy feliz-dijo Yuzu en el oído de su hermano

-Estoy feliz de verlas-dijo el ojimiel

-Mejor bajemos, ya deben estar los invitados-dijo ella dulcemente, mostrando una cálida sonrisa.

* * *

-Kuchiki-san, es un placer tenerla en eta fiesta-dijo amablemente la pelinegra que había ignorado al ojimiel.

-Eres muy amable-dijo Rukia con una sonrisa

-Mi nombre es Karin Shiba-se presentó la más joven

-Soy Rukia-dijo la ojivioleta

-Lo se, papá ha hablado mucho de ti, dice que eres perfecta para Onii-chan-dijo ella, sin dejar de ver al frente

-tengo curiosidad, ¿como es tu hermano?-pregunto ella para hacer tiempo

-Es difícil describirlo, es perseverante en sus metas y hace todo por cumplirlas. Físicamente tiene muchas peculiaridades, pero si te las digo lo reconocerás fácilmente y eso es trampa-dijo Karin algo divertida

-Así que, ¿no sabre con quien me voy a casar, hasta pasado mañana?-pregunto la ojivioleta haciendo un puchero

-Si, durante la cita a ciegas. Pero sabes estoy feliz de que tu vayas a ser de mi familia, aunque sea un matrimonio arreglado se que Ichi-nii tiene suerte- al escuchar como se había dirigido la joven Shiba a su hermano la dejo pensativa.

* * *

Ichigo estaba dentro de una habitación de aquella mansión, estaba acostado viendo el techo. Se sentía frustrado y seguía pensando en lo que le había dicho Rukia. ¿Realmente se iba a casar?. Tenia ganas de golpear lo que fiera, lo que se le pusiera enfrente.

-Por eso odio venir a esta casa-se dijo mentalmente mientras aventó una almohada hacia mueble causando, que un retrato cayera. Se levantó a recogerlo para acomodarlo.

-Lo siento Mamá-dirigiéndose al retrato.

La puerta se abrió lo que causó asombro en el chico al ver a la persona por la que había ido a aquella casa.

-Ichigo, que bueno que estés aquí-dijo un hombre de cabello negro, algunas canas se asomaban en el, usaba barba y tenia puesto un traje. El hombre caminó hasta donde se encontraba el pelinarnaja. Ichigo quien estaba parado frente a el pudo sentir el caluroso abrazo de bienvenida brindado por aquel hombre.

-como digas-fue la seca respuesta del joven quien se separó inmediatamente

-Bien, espero que entiendas que tu libertad condicional terminó. Tu libro se publicará pronto y la condición era que estarías fuera de casa hasta que lo terminaras-explico el hombre

-¿Entonces quieres que regrese a está casa?-pregunto con sarcasmo

-Así es-se limito a decir el hombre

-Y ¿si no quiero?-pregunto el pelinaranja desafiante

-Me dejo de llamar Isshin Shiba si no regresas a esta casa hoy mismo-dijo el pelinegro

-¿Que es lo que quieres?-preguntó el ojimiel

-Que conozcas a una hermosa joven-anuncio Isshin

-¿y si me niego?-pregunto el intentando ver si valía correr el riesgo

-Se que la editorial de tu libro es Editorial Sakura, y espero que sepas que puedo evitar que tu libro sea reproducido-dijo serio el pelinegro

Con un suspiro de resignación Ichigo terminó la platica.

-Esta bien ¿y como se supone que se llama ella?-pregunto el con desinteres

-Es Rukia Kuchiki-dijo el hombre, casando nuevamente la sorpresa del ojimiel.


	5. Chapter 5

**Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia y por haber dejado su Review. Mitsuki Kuromo me gusta leer mucho tus Reviews *-* gracias por apoyarme**

Era el día de la cita a ciegas de Rukia. Ella y su hermano mayor esperaban a Isshin y a su hijo. Estaban en un restaurante oriental en un área privada. La pelinegra no dejaba de ver una vela que se encontraba en el centro de la mesa, no tenia ganas de estar ahí y conocer a un tonto niño rico, aunque su familia no fuera así.

La puerta se abrió y entro Isshin solo, lo que sorprendio a la ojivioleta.

-Lamento la demora-se disculpo mientras tomaba asiente frente a Byakuya- Mi hijo ahora viene, se quedó estacionando el carro.

-No se preocupe Issihn-san-dijo amablemente Rukia

-Tus modales son impecables, realmente estoy muy contento por que seas mi tercer hija-dijo el con una sonrisa

-Sus dos hijas son muy lindas-dijo la pelinegra para evadir la platica de la boda

-Si, lastima que no hayas conocido a mis dos hijos-dijo con un tono de tristeza fingida

-¿Dos hijos?-preguntó Rukia incrédula

-Si el mayor Ichigo y el menor Kaien, ellos también son mellizos pero tienen mucho parecido-explico el hombre

La puerta nuevamente se abrió, dejando ver un joven de magnifico porte, usaba un traje negro que le quedaba algo ceñido al cuerpo, su altura imponía respeto y sus ojos eran de un cálido color miel, sus cabello eran de color naranja. La pelinegra estaba indignada, no dejaba de observarlo mientras el chico tomaba asiento frente a ella.

-Mucho gustó Señorita Rukia-dijo el chico fríamente, causando aún más enojo

-Rukia-san el es mi hijo mayor Ichigo Shiba-presentó Isshin, la ojivioleta tragándose el enojo hizo un pequeña reverencia con su cabeza, gracias al cielo Byakuya le había enseñado a disimular sus sentimientos en situaciones así.

-Si, es un placer Ichigo-kun-dijo ella con una voz melosa, causando que el pelinaranja la fulminara con la mirada

-Byakuya, creo que es hora de que tu y yo nos vayamos-dijo el padre de aquel joven

-Rukia, te espero en casa-dijo el ojigris dirigiéndole una mirada rápida a su hermana quien solo asintió.

-Si Nii-sama-dijo la joven mientras veía como Byakuya e Isshin Shiba salían de aquel lugar. Un suspiro se escucho salir de la joven.

-Mentiroso-susurro ella, y sus ojos violeta se centraron en el chico pelinaranja que estaba frente a ella

-Si yo soy un mentiroso, tu eres una arribista-dijo el sin mirarla.

-¿Como te atreves a decirme a mi, cuando tu padre es el que puso la condición de que yo debería casarme contigo para que el ayudara a la empresa?- dijo la joven indignada.

-Yo tampoco lo hago por que me agrade la idea Rukia, lo hago por un motivo similar al tuyo. Si me caso contigo mis hermanas podrán ser libres y elegir a quien ellas quieran para casarse-la ojivioleta escuchaba atenta y algo conmovida

-Pero eso no te quita lo mentiroso-hablo la ojivioleta en un momento de lucidez, agradeció al cielo la llegada del camarero.

-Buenas tardes, ¿que les gustaría ordenar?-aquel hombre se le quedó viendo a Ichigo esperando una respuesta

-dos rebanadas de pastel de fresa-al terminar la inusual orden el camarero fue a traerla, mientras Rukia miraba directa y fríamente a su acompañante -¿por que me miras de esa manera? ¿Acaso no era tu favorito el pastel de fresa?-pregunto con un tono arrogante el ojimiel

-Veo que tiene muy buena memoria, pero por favor deje de traer recuerdos, la persona que esta sentada frente a mi ahora, no es la misma que sabe que mi pastel favorito es el pastel de fresa. Así que puede dejar de tratar que lo vea de la misma manera que antes, por que usted para mi no es más que el heredero de la familia Shiba con quien ''debo'' casarme, y si me toma por arribista, debo informarle que no me interesa en lo más mínimo el concepto que tenga de mi persona-la joven había tomado una actitud similar al del pelinaranja lo que no le hizo gracia al chico quien se levantó rápidamente del asiento, y dejando el dinero para saldar la cuenta.

-Vamos Señorita Kuchiki, debo llevarla a su casa-dijo el ojimiel fingiendo amabilidad, que la pelinegra interpreto como un enojo encubierto, lo que era una victoria para la ojivioleta, quien estaba ahora complacida.

Ambos subieron al lujoso auto perteneciente a la familia Shiba, Ichigo condujo hasta la mansión Kuchiki, el viaje estuvo lleno de silencio, el pelinaranja estaba concentrado manejando mientras la pelinegra no dejaba de ver por la ventanilla. Una vez que llegaron a la mansión la pelinegra y el ojimiel entraron y escucharon voces en la sala, la pelinegra fue a revisar.

Encontrando a Isshin y a su hermano degustando lo que al parecer era té, el jefe de la familia Shiba al percatarse que ya habían vuelto tan pronto se levanto y caminó hasta su futura nuera.

-¿Como te ha tratado mi hijo?¿Por que han regresado tan pronto?-preguntaba con algo de entusiasmo el hombre

-Fue...-guardó un poco de silencio esperando encontrar las palabras correctas- su compañía fue agradable, fue..¿divertido?-dijo la pelinegra intentando explicarse

-Me parece muy bueno que se vayan conociendo, de hecho Byakuya y yo estuvimos hablando sobre la fecha de la boda-dijo el pelinegro sonriente

-Hablando de eso Isshin-san, me parece que Ichigo y yo aprenderemos a conocernos ya estando casados, por lo que seria bueno..-la pelinegra planeaba decir no verlo hasta el día de la boda cuando alguien tomo la palabra

-Adelantar la boda-dijo el pelinaranja interrumpiendo a la joven y tomando por sorpresa a los presentes-creemos que seria una buena idea-terminó el pelinaranja con una sonrisa dirigida a su prometida

-Oh, por supuesto estaba pensando en hacer mi despedida de soltera el próximo viernes-dijo la pelinegra devolviendo la sonrisa al ojimiel quien se puso serio ante la idea de Rukia.

-Ustedes los jóvenes van muy rápido-dijo el hombre de cabellera negra y barba- Espero que también así de rápido me vuelvan abuelo-dijo causando que Byakuya quien tomaba un sorbo de té tosiera un poco.


	6. Chapter 6

-Me pone muy feliz que nosotras te ayudemos a elegir tu vestido de boda-dijo Yuzu frente aquella enorme y exclusiva tienda de vestidos de novia.

-Al menos alguien esta realmente feliz con esto-dijo con ironía Rukia haciendo reír a Karin. pronto se escucho el tono de llamada del celular de la ojivioleta quien se apresuro a contestar. Vio que el numero en la pantalla y supo reconocerlo de inmediato.

- Si, ¿Que paso Ran?-dijo ella un poco incomoda al darse cuenta que se le había pasado esperar en su casa a su amiga que llegaba de viaje.

-No paso nada, excepto que olvidaste mencionar que irías a comprar tu vestido de boda, no te muevas ya estoy llegando. Gracias a dios encontré a tu hermano en casa y me dio la dirección-se quejó la joven

-Lo siento, esto es muy estresante, últimamente todo se me olvida-dijo excusándose la ojivioleta-¿me perdonas?-dijo con un dulce tono causando un suspiro en su amiga

-sabes que si, espera, ya llegue estoy estacionando el carro-dijo la chica cortando la llamada. Rukia vio un carro muy familiar estacionarse a poco más de media cuadra de donde ella estaba parada. De el salio una bella rubia de un cuerpo exuberante, traía lentes de sol y vestía casualmente una bonito suéter blanco, colgado y unos pantalones de mezclilla ajustados y usaba unas botas color café de tacón. La Rubia camino hasta donde estaba Rukia dándole un fuerte abrazó.

-Te extrañe mucho Ran-dijo con una sonrisa la pelinegra rompiendo el abrazó- te vez espectacular-

-Yo también te extrañe Rukia, realmente prefiero estar aquí contigo que en París con Gin,es horrible, tiene trabajo todo el día apenas y lo veo-se quejo la rubia haciendo una mueca mientras se quitaba los lentes de sol

-Ran, ellas son las hermanas de mi prometido, Yuzu y Karin Shiba-presento la pelinegra

-Mucho gusto-dijeron ambas

-El gustó es mío, me llamo Ranguiku Matsumoto-dijo la rubia realegrando un guiño a las dos chicas-son muy lindas-Pero díganme Ran-

-Bien, entremos-dijo Rukia adelantándose a entrar a la tienda. Había infinidad de vestidos, tanto que ya se sentía abrumada de solo verlos.

-Buenos días Señorita Kuchiki, la estábamos esperando-dijo un hombre que llevaba un traje negro, algo entallado- Mi nombre es Yumichika y yo la estaré atendiendo-dijo el joven

-Muchas gracias-respondió Rukia si dejar de ver los vestidos

El joven llevo a las cuatro, hacia una habitación, la cual las paredes eran espejos y había una pequeña sala de espera y en ella unos libros que contenían los modelos de los vestidos. Todas caminaron hasta la sala donde Karin se sentó primero seguida de su hermana y luego la rubia, Rukia solo se limito a tomar un libro y hojearlo.

-Mira, este es muy hermoso-dijo Yuzu

-Esté tambien-chillo Ranguiku

-Entonces ire a buscar los modelos-dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba a las jóvenes a observar los vestidos que habían elegido

-Este también quiero verlo-dijo Rukia mostrandole un vestido

El chico fue a traer los tres modelos y con el vino una mujer quien portaba un uniforme parecido al de el.

-Mi nombre es Soi Fong y la estaré asistiendo, cuando requiera cambiar el vestido, ahora por favor acompáñeme-dijo la mujer mientras abría una puerta dentro de la habitación de espejos-este es el probador- había espejos pero no tantos como en la sala de espera.

Rukia, se probó los dos primeros vestidos sin tener éxito, el primero era un precioso vestido corte sirena llenó de pedrería en la parte superior, pero con ese no podía caminar, el segundo pesaba mucho por la enorme cola del velo. Estaba terminado de ponerse el tercer vestido cuando se miró l espejo, realmente era hermoso, no era nada ostentoso, de hecho era algo simple. Tenia pedrería solo en el contorno del corsee. que enmarcaba su esbelta figura, y la esponjada y liviana falda se dividía en pequeños olanes de delgada tela blanca.

Cuando salio con aquel vestido puesto se sentía emocionada, sin saber la razón. Cuando las tres chicas que esperaban pacientemente la vieron salir no tuvieron palabras para describirlo.

-Rukia, te vez hermosa-dijo Matsumoto emocionada

-Ese te queda perfecto-chillo Yuzu, mientras Karin tomaba una foto de Rukia con su Iphone sin que ella se diera cuenta.

* * *

-Realmente tu estas loco-dijo Ishida recibiendo aquella invitación-por cierto te llegó un paquete de la editorial-dijo el chico de lentes señalando una caja algo grande que Ichigo rápidamente fue a abrir.

-Son los ejemplares-dijo emocionado el ojimiel

-Lo se-respondió secamente Ishida, luego un silencio incomodo invadió aquel apartamento

-es incomodo esto-se quejo el pelinaranja llevándose la mano a su desordenado cabello

- bien entonces acabaré con ti incomodidad. Te lo dije-recrimino molesto el pelinegro

-Gracias-dijo con Ironia Ichigo

-¿Que esperabas de ella?. Tu te presentaste como un tipo que no tenia nada y que planeaba ser escritor y luego de eso se hacen novios pasa un poco de tiempo y su familia tiene una mala racha que tu padre aprovecha para que ustedes dos se comprometan y luego cuando ella debe de conocer a su futuro marido ve que eres tu. ¿Como no quieres que se moleste?-reprochaba Ishida al pelinaranja

-Se que me lo dijiste, debí decirle la verdad pero en cierto modo estoy feliz de que se tenga que casar conmigo-dijo riendo Ichigo

-Si pero como van las cosas, Rukia no te hará nada fácil la vida de casados-dijo en tono burlón Ishida

El teléfono de Ichigo vibro y lo saco, al mirar la pantalla vio que era un mensaje de karin. Al abrirlo no pudo evitar sonrojarse y reír tontamente.

-No hagas eso, pareces lelo-dijo Ishida- O más bien enamorado-dijo al ver la foto que había hecho que Ichigo se sonrojara.

-¿iras conmigo mañana?-pregunto dudoso el ojimiel

-No gracias, quien organiza tu despedida de soltero es Kaien, eso será demasiado alcohol-

-Por lo mismo quiero que vayas, no se que clase de locura se le ocurra hacer o en el peor de los casos, si me emborracho no quiero hacer nada malo-

-Esta bien, seré tu niñera, ahora largo que tengo cosas que hacer-dijo Ishida con molestia

-hasta mañana-se despidió triunfante el pelinaranja con su caja de libros en mano.


End file.
